1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a method for cleaning a semiconductor equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a deposition process or an etching process performed to a wafer, the processing gas employed in the process will deposit on an inner surface of a process chamber of the semiconductor equipment, and the deposits result in particles in the process chamber. These particles may unfortunately fall down to processing wafers, thus causing the wafers rejected and drastically lowering the yield of the wafers. As such, after the semiconductor equipment processes a certain amount of wafers, the process chamber of the semiconductor equipment should be cleaned for removing the deposits remained upon the inner surface of the process chamber.
Typically, nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) is often used as a cleaning gas for cleaning the process chamber. Specifically, the NF3 gas is introduced into the process chamber and used to etch the deposits deposited upon a dome and the inner wall of the process chamber. It should be noted that the semiconductor equipment further includes a plurality of processing gas injectors adapted for providing processing gas to the process chamber. The processing gas may also form deposits on inner walls of the processing gas injectors, and these deposits may also fall down to the wafers. Unfortunately, the present process of cleaning the process chamber is to introduce cleaning gas by specific cleaning gas injectors, and the process of cleaning the process chamber is incapable of cleaning the inner walls of the processing gas injectors and it results in low yield.
As such, a method for cleaning a semiconductor equipment which is adapted for effectively cleaning an inside of a process chamber and an inner wall of a processing gas injector is desired for improving a yield of wafers.